Title
Achievements The Cutpurse - loot 10 items The Pirate - loot 100 items The Hoarder - loot 1,000 items The Pawner - earn 1 gold The Loaded - earn 50 gold The Wise - 10 tome unlocks The Adventurer - 50 tome unlocks The Never-Rester - 100 tome unlocks The Overachiever - 250 tome unlocks The Omniscient - 500 tome unlocks The Friendly - add 5 people to your friends list The Conscript - join 10 groups Ow My Eye - clicked self 100 times The Vain - clicked self 5,000 times The Talker - use the tell command 50 times The Peon - gain 1,000 Influence The Influential - gain 10,000 Influence The Prominent - gain 100,000 Influence Snuffed - die 10 times Victim - die 100 times The Green - die 10 times in RvR Meat Shield - die 100 times in RvR The Lucky - kill 10 players in RvR The Mauler - kill 100 players in RvR Spark Snuffer - kill 10 players that are more than twice your Renown Rank Run Away! - died 10 times to monsters The Bait - Died 100 times from a monster The Wasteful - destroy 10 items The Garbage Disposal - destroy 100 items The Lint Looter - scavenge 50 corpses The Body Searcher - Scavenged 1,000 corpses The Skinner - Butcher 50 corpses Exploration The Impure - kill Keltherian Darklust, interact with Book of Innocence; around 240, 40650, west of Fortress of Korhandrid (west of Goldmead, DE Chap 9 hub), in the hills near the very edge of the map, in Ellyrion. Heroic Foe of the Cannibal - unlocked by talking to a sickly man outside a cave in Marshes of Madness, I think southwest of Oathhold The Intractable: Kill any Cold One in the pit around 14323, 14564 (I think, it's the area between Rock of Galirian and Serynal), in the Shadowlands. Killing Echo Hunter - kill a Neborhest Bat in Marshes of Madness. They can be found south of Oathhold and in the marsh south of Thurarikson's Warcamp. The Huntsman - walk through the mob of pigs around the Public Quest Pillage and Plunder (51613,63055), in Norsca. (possibly Destruction only) The Scout - Examine Unfortunate Victim at 37683, 34796, in Nordland. Questing Silly Once Bitten, Twice Shy - talk to Kormina Falinsodtr at the Pick and Goggles tavern in the Dwarf starting zone. The Dawnbringer - interact with the Vampire Effigy next to the mountainside near the Plaguesworn Cultists southeast of the Neborhest's Vanguard PQ in Marshes of Madness The Lumberjack - interact with the corpse of a Tree-kin in the are around Dark Elf Chapter 7 (on the way to the NPCs for the last part of Heads Will Roll!, above the Gate at the very south of Shadowlands) The Peculiar - throw a rock on the head of the sleeping Snotling in the woods just outside and east of Tor Aendris, in The Blighted Isle Skaven Splitter - interact with the Man Trap in Warpclaw Hideout, a cave near the SW corner, in The Badlands. Scorp Squisher - kill Baneclaw, a Champion scorpion, at approximately 6400, 62500 (SW corner of the beach), in Chrace. The Skeleton Hunter - interact with the Marked Grave in the graveyard west of Grimmenhagen Village, in Nordland. The Spider Slayer - kill a Dark Hollowfang at the Suskarg Cave in Stormblighthollow, in Troll Country (around 2400, 35219). The Fearless - walk inside Amund's Barrow close to at roughly 48572,44251, in Norsca (possibly Destruction only). Unknown The Grounded - trigger unknown Scourge of the Asur - kill 100 High Elves (possibly Dark Elf only) Favored of Malekith - kill 1,000 High Elves (possibly Dark Elf only) The Crusher - kill an Ogre Bull (clarification needed: which one, where is he?) Κατηγορία:Πληροφορίες_για_το_WAR